


The Girl I Love

by NoseyBlanket



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, bet losing, cross dressing, oh dear..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoseyBlanket/pseuds/NoseyBlanket
Summary: After losing a bet with John Paul Jones, Jimmy page is forced into a dress, high heels, and makeup. The deal being- loser goes the night out dressed like a bird.While out, Jimmy meets a flirtatious blonde by the name of Robert. The two instantly connect with their love and taste for music. Roberts fascination with the peculiar brunette progresses as they engage in conversation. The only problem being that Jimmy isn’t the man-er woman that Robert is mesmerized by.





	The Girl I Love

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just get really nervous before posting something? Ha yep. So uh this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction with multiple chapters so please forgive me if this is absolute rubbish. 
> 
> This was originally a draft I had months ago but I never really thought of finishing it since I was slowly getting out of this ship. The idea just kinda popped into my head after I listened to ‘The girl I love she got long black wavy hair’ a couple of times. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with this but uh enjoy I guess?

 

 _ **November**_ _**27**_ , **_1971_**

 

Autumn had settled in as the winter season slowly approached. Once vivid greens of summer had now turned into the fall hues of oranges and yellows, the air growing frigid. Early evening nightfall plants itself into quotidian routine, ending the day. An apartment complex illuminates light through peeping curtains. The bassist and guitarist hunch over a zenith television, the content on screen capturing their full attention as they sip on alcohol.

Wolverhampton Wanderers vs. West Bromwich Albion. Football. Of course.

The teams biggest rivals in black country derby, playing head to head against each other. Jonesy and Jimmy survey the field, their eyes never leaving the screen as they watch the players closely.

"Who do you think is going to win this game? The wolves?" Jonesy queries. Jimmy hums and says, "Obviously the baggies are going to win. The wolves are terrible." Jonesy’s jaw hangs open. "You're bloody nuts! The wolves have always been the better team!" Jimmy snickers and downs the rest of his beer. The two of them watch the player from Albion score the first point. Jimmy starts to laugh at Jonesy's exasperated sighs.

"You don’t even know anything!”

“Well, I do know that the baggies are goin’to win.”

Jimmy sat back as he watches his friend throw a drunken fit. His words become angry slurs as he argues about the other team. Jonesy's cheeks burn with color when the other man starts to tease him even more.

"Alright smart guy. Why don't we bet on it?" Jonesy aggressively spits. Jimmy scoffs,"Ah you're just asking for your own funeral, eh?" Jonesy ponders for a moment. "How 'bout loser pays the winner 80 pounds?"

"Deal."

Bottles upon bottles empty onto the carpeted flooring. Stench of cheap beer and booze blow the place up like a skunk. The game is nearly finished and both teams are stuck at a tie. Jimmy guzzles the half empty jack daniels while Jonesy blankly stares towards the television screen.

"H-How 'bout instead of losing 80 pounds, we do something h-humiliating instead," Jimmy hiccups. Jonesy giggles,"Yeah? Like what?" Jimmy smirks.

"The loser has to go the night out dressed like a bird." Jonesy freezes, contemplating for a moment. A light bulb flickers and he grins. Jonesy snatches Jimmy's hand in a eager handshake. The two men smile at each other, the game luring them back in. With more swigs out of the emptying Jack Daniels bottle, Jimmy slumps into the couch cushion. "I cannot wait to see your ass in a dress." Jimmy laughs before his vision blurs, his eyelids closing.

Jimmy's startled awake when a grinning Jonesy elbows him. He giggles and points his finger to the television. Confused, Jimmy adjusts his eyes towards the device. What's on the screen causes him to sober up real quick.

 _ **West**_ _**Bromwich**_ _**Albion 2**_

 ** _Wolverhampton_**   ** _Wanderers 3_**

The Wolverhampton Wanderers beat West Bromwich Albion. They lost. He lost. "You know what this means," Jonesy mocked,"You have to go out as a bird!" Jimmy deadpanned and began to saunter back to his room. He ignored Jonesy’s laughter and protests by slamming his door shut. Jimmy Page dressing up like a woman? No way in hell. He was going to find a way out of it. He's sure of it.

___________

 

The alarm’s shrieking wail startles Jimmy awake. The aftermath of last night implants itself into his skin. His body aches and reeks of alcohol. A sharp pain strikes his head; the sign of a hangover makes its way into his brain. Does he regret the fun he had last night? No. Should he quit drinking so often? Maybe, but he’s not ready for a commitment like that quite yet.

Jimmy rolls out of bed, making his way to his bathroom to take a quick shower. He has the afternoon shift at the local record shop in town. He’s still wondering why he’s working at that dump. The long hours are definitely not worth the pay, but it does get him through the rent. Jimmy may feel like shit, but he should at least make himself look presentable. Wouldn’t want to scare away the customers, as coming from Jonesy.

After a couple minutes of constant scrubbing, Jimmy smells of cucumbers and melon. He throws on plaid trousers and a black button up shirt. Making his way through the kitchen, he spots Jonesy passed out on the couch and empty beer bottles are splattered along the carpeted floor. Just another normal Saturday morning for them.

Jimmy grabs a light jacket and decides to take a granola bar on the way for a late breakfast. He is met with a gust of cold air on his cheeks upon exiting their apartment complex. The November sky is crystal blue with a hint of sunshine behind clouds. Jimmy’s cheeks start to pink through his stroll downtown. His work was not too far away from home, being only a few blocks down into the city.

The door chimes when Jimmy quietly slips into the shop. Rows and rows of records fill the shop up with any album desired. It smells of sweat and plastic wrap but Jimmy doesn’t mind it one bit. He catches a quick glimpse at his bosses, Peter Grant and Richard Cole; the two meanest sums’ of bitches in all of London. Why hasn’t he quit his job yet?- he doesn’t know the answer to that question.

The work schedule is tapped on Grant’s office door in the back. Looks like the brunette is working the counter once again. He makes himself comfortable at the front counter before the actual spawns of satan comes to nag and yell at him. Jimmy pulls out the latest release of The Rolling Stones magazine while the beginnings of work settle in.

People watching was the only thing enjoyable about work to Jimmy. Most of the time it’s booger eating teenagers looking for the latest top hits. You also have the usuals that come in and once in awhile, a cute bird or bloke will stop by. Those are Jimmy’s favorite moments.

Neither Grant or Cole have yelled at Jimmy so far, so he’ll have to say that’s it’s been a decently successful shift. He welcomes the next customer that comes through the door, but is met with none other than John Paul Jones. One good look at him makes Jimmy cringe. Jonesy, at the moment, looks like the epitome of death. His skin is paler than normal, being more pale than Jimmy himself, and his eyes are surrounded in purple bags. Jonesy has never been the one for drinking, only having two beers can give him a buzz that’ll last the night.

“Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well, mate?” Jimmy sniggers when Jonesy rolls his eyes.

“I swear I’m never drinking again.” He moans and rubs his face with his hands. “Ah you said that last week-and also the week before that.” Jimmy grins. He’s glad that John stopped by since his company makes his job more fun.

“Hey, don’t you work here too?” He teases. Jonesy rolls his eyes again. “Night shift, remember?”

“Right, right. But what brings you here if you don’t work until later?” Jimmy questions.

“Well, I just came here to remind you of our little bet we had last night. You didn’t think I would forget did you?” Jimmy’s eyes widen, a smirk finds it’s way onto John’s face.

“W-What bet are you speaking of?” He asks nervously. “Don’t play stupid with me James. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” There’s a smugness to his voice that makes Jimmy want to throw something.

“You didn’t think that I would actually go along with it, did you?”

Crossing his arms, Jonesy sighs. “Jimmy, do you know how many times I’ve had to go through these stupid bets? If you don’t want to do them anymore, than you should stop making them.”

He couldn’t argue with that. John did have a reasonable argument, but Jimmy’s stubborn brain couldn’t let this go so easy.

“I’m not doing it John.”

Leaning forward, a sour expression appears onto Jonesy’s face. “Listen here mate. Do you know how many embarrassing things I’ve had to do because of these stupid drinking games? I think it’s time that you receive the same treatment, or else.”

“O-Or else what?”

“Or else- I’ll just scream out your most embarrassing secret.”

Nervous laughter evokes from Jimmy. “Y-You? Screaming in a store? Jonesy, you’re the shyest person I know. You would never-“

“JIMMY PAGE LIKES TO WEAR WOMEN’S UNDER—“

Jimmy slaps his hand against Jonesy’s mouth, ushering him quiet. Confused customers turn toward them, some are even annoyed at the loud outburst.

“Okay! Okay! Fine, I’ll do it!” He cries, “Just be quiet!”

Jonesy might just have the biggest smile on his face. He laughs a little and gives Jimmy’s shoulder a few pats.

“Alright! Be ready for tomorrow night! We’re going to the jar for a few drinks!”

“Who even goes to a bar on a Sunday?”

“You do!”

Face hitting the counter with a smack, Jimmy groans loudly. He actually has to do this; James Patrick Page actually has to go out dressed as someone he’s not. Peter Grant’s shouts only make him groan even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very experienced in writing, so feedback is very much appreciated. Sorry for any grammar/ sentence errors!


End file.
